Enough Chances, Too Much Reasons
by crissingirl123
Summary: Blaine doesn't show up on his date with Kurt. At first Kurt is really sad about it, but soon he finds out that Blaine had enough reason not to show up.


**Hello! This is a one shot I guess! It starts on Facebook and ends in the real world. **

**Summary: Blaine doesn't show up on his date with Kurt. At first Kurt is really sad about it, but soon he finds out that Blaine had enough reason not to show up. **

* * *

**Kurtsies:** Blaine didn't show up on our date :(

**Cedes:** What! BLAINE! ANDERSON!

"Three people liked this"

**Rachel B.:** How can you miss something like that?

**Puckster:** Dude, that's not cool

**Finn:** Dude, you can't treat my brother like that

**Cedes:** Blaine?

**Cedes:** Of course he's not here now

**Jeff:** You guys are gossiping about Blaine? We want to join!

"Nick liked this"

**Kurtsies:** Where is he?

**Nick:** Family meeting.

**Wes:** Nick, he was supposed to be back yesterday

**Trent:** I'm worried

**Jeff:** It's Blaine. He's the boy who lives,

**Nick:** Not dies

**Trent:** He is with his father though

**Kurtsies:** What so special about his father

**Wes:** He's not very… accepting

**Cedes:** We need to do something

**Mr. Anderson:** No you don't! He's here and he stays here.

**Nick:** Sir, you have Facebook? Why didn't you tell me? We can be friends!

**Jeff:** Yeah! That way you can tell us every dirty secret about, Blaine!

**Mr. Anderson:** Why is Blaine friends with you idiots?

**Jeff:** Because he loves us!

**Nick:** And us!

**Mr. Anderson:** Where the fuck is Blaine?

**Kurtsies:** Mr. Anderson? I thought he was with you?

**Mr. Anderson:** Did I ask you something, stupid fag?

"Mr. Anderson has signed off"

**Finn:** Well that was not very nice

"Rachel B. has signed off"

**Finn:** Why did Rachel sigh off?

**Kurtsies:** I'm worried. Did Blaine leave? That's a good thing right?

**Brittany:** Who's Mr. Anderson?

**Santana:** Short Dolphin's father

**Brittany:** Oooh

**Jeff: **Let us know when you know something

**Nick:** Okay?

**Wes:** Hallo!

**Trent:** Is Blaine there?

**Nick:** This is not funny

**Jeff:** Nope... not cool... anyway not now

The doorbell started ringing and Kurt was immediately on his feet. Kurt, his father, Puck and Finn were all sitting in the livingroom. Burt had told the boys to put away their phones, but they didn't listen.

"Blaine! What happened?" Kurt asked immediately as soon as he had opened the door. After he had calmed down a little about how Blaine looked right now he helped him slowly into the living room. He brought him to the couch. Blaine could feel the eyes on him. He could feel people staring. It wasn't a good idea of him to go to this house. He should've just go to the hospital. Kurt doesn't deserve to see him like this. He didn't do anything wrong.

"What happened, dude?" Puck asked. Blood was dripping out of Blaine's head. His nose was probably broken and bruises were forming on Blaine's jaw.

"No..nothing" Blaine stuttered as he tried to make himself comfortable on the couch.

"Kiddo... shit... Finn get a towel and some water" Burt commanded and Finn didn't hesitate. Within a second he was on his feet on his way to the bathroom to get what Burt told him. "Who did this?" Blaine didn't answer. He didn't want to betray his father. "Blaine!"

"My... my dad" Blaine said in between his tears who were slowly rolling over his cheeks. It almost looked like his tears wanted to be carefull, like they didn't want to hurt Blaine's face even more. When Burt heard the answer he was ready to leave and go kill this guy, but he knew that that wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Here" Finn handed the towel to Burt, who gave it to Kurt.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me?" Burt asked curiously. He really wasn't mad, but this was something he wanted to know so he could help the kid.

"I... uhm.."

"I haven't told him" Blaine answered. "I just... uhm... I didn't want to bother him... he's been through so much and..."

"But Blaine, you can tell me everything." Kurt comforted, Blaine's nose had stopped bleeding and Blaine's face was as good as clean. "You will never bother me with something like that"

"Yeah dude! If you told us we could beat the grab out of him" Puck added as he gently put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Or we could call the police" Burt said as he tried to look Blaine into his eyes, but Blaine tried to look everywhere except those eyes.

"I know you want to help me... but... I didn't want for him to go in prison... He's my father and he didn't do anything wrong, but today... he...he was drunk and... I couldn't stop him" Blaine took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say more but nothing came out. Blaine was sitting on Kurt's lap while Kurt was softly stroking through Blaine's hair. And Burt loved to see those two boys like this. He can't let Blaine go home now, not after what happened.

"Kid, you're not going back there. You're staying here" Kurt and Blaine were looking at each other and both couldn't stop the smile that was appearing on their faces. It wasn't that big, but it surely was a smile.

"Thanks, Burt" Blaine said sofly, but kept looking into his boyfriend eyes. Those beautiful eyes. His father may no accept who he is, but he did find someone else who does. And that's all that counts right now.

"I guess were leaving, now" Puck said as he pulled Finn with him.

"Why, dude?" A small smile was on Burt's face too as he disappeared in the kitchen. He was as quiet as possible, that way he could still hear what Kurt and Blaine where saying.

"I'm sorry I missed our date Kurt" Blaine said.

"It doesn't matter, Blaine. We still have our whole life to date" And Burt couldn't help but laugh. Those two were really in love and Burt loved to see his son like this. His boyfriend on his lap looking at each other with a small smile on their lips. And Burt knows that those smiles will grow, because Kurt and Blaine can survive a lot. Even this.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Review and tell me what you thought! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


End file.
